Tractors and other like equipment are essential to industry. Traditionally, tractors and other mobile equipment have had headlights installed for a variety of reasons including movement in the dark on public roads and for operating the equipment without adequate natural light. In fact, in peak farming seasons equipment is often operated around the clock, thus creating the need for illumination in the work area.
The illumination must provide quality lighting to all 360.degree. surrounding the equipment. The light provided must be well distributed in order to avoid blindspots. Blindspots occur when an area registering a high number of lumens is situated next to an area of a low number of lumens. If the number and size of these blindspots are too great the operator is unable to monitor implement performance.
In addition to providing good quality lighting, headlamps on farm equipment must be durable and reliable but when necessary, easily serviced. Also, in order to remain competitive the cost must not be excessive.
To this end, the present invention concerns an improved headlight assembly for agricultural or industrial equipment which provides superior lighting.